Year of the Spark: September 18
by Sparky Army
Summary: For now it's just our secret. The Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note (Hannah554): Some fluff with a little bit of the team, hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

Our Secret

_By Hannah554_

* * *

Elizabeth had a headache, it had already been a long day of meetings and briefings, three teams had gone off world and two had returned, one of them with several serious injuries. Strangely it hadn't been John's team, they'd returned from a routine mission that had actually been routine, Ronon had seemed kinda bored. Elizabeth glanced at her watch, it was still only early in afternoon and she dreaded to think what else the day could throw at her having managed all it had in less than eight hours. That was when Teyla walked in, it had been a three day mission her team had returned from that morning and Teyla seemed to have enjoyed it.

She smiled as she sat down at the other side of the desk; she was wearing her blue top and the skirt she always wore for sparring. She knew it hadn't been John she'd been sparring with because her second in command had gotten stuck helping Rodney play with his new Ancient toys. So obviously it had been Ronon, he was the only one that could challenge her and John was the only other person brave enough to try.

"I will be leaving for the mainland tomorrow morning if that is alright," Teyla stated and Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

"Of course, it's been a while since you've had chance to visit your people," she replied and Teyla nodded with a wistful look on her face.

"It has," she said quietly "Sometimes I wish I had more time to spend with them but what I do here is important, it is for their future. So how have things been here on Atlantis, I heard there was a fight yesterday?"

"It was just a couple of marines; somehow they'd managed to get hold of far too much alcohol and then had a minor disagreement. Carson patched them both up and I've put them both on science team babysitting duty for a month. They looked like they'd rather face a court martial," Elizabeth laughed as she remembered the marine's faces when she told them what their punishment would be. "You seemed to enjoy your mission, from the sound of it your the only ne who did, the others were just bored."

"It was more about ceremony and politics, nothing any of them have much interest in," Teyla told her and Elizabeth nodded her head. John, Ronon and Rodney weren't the most diplomatically inclined people she knew, John would get bored, Rodney would insult them and with Ronon there was always a possibility he'd get annoyed and just shoot them. "And I think John missed you."

Elizabeth widened her eyes at Teyla who just sat there looking completely innocent as though her words had been a completely casual comment. "John loves Atlantis, he considers some of the people here his family, I guess I'm one of them."

Teyla rolled her eyes "Why can you not admit that you like him?"

"I do like him; he's a good frie..." Elizabeth began to reply but Teyla cut her off.

"As more than a friend," she told her with a lot of emphasis on 'more'.

"My relationship with John is exactly how I want it to be," Elizabeth told her and Teyla sighed letting the subject drop and allowing Elizabeth to continue with her paperwork.

* * *

It was well known on Atlantis that when Rodney was in a bad mood he had no qualms whatsoever about showing it so Elizabeth decided to make her stop here as brief as possible. John it seemed had escaped from the scientist several hours ago, something that had apparently annoyed Rodney even more.

"I swear, he has no idea how important these experiments are, for all we know one of these devices could be the key to destroying the Wraith but does that thought cross his mind, no of course it doesn't. The only way to get his interest is to actually say the words 'super cool new weapon' and even then if there's no explosion within the first few hours his attention goes else where," Rodney ranted ignoring Elizabeth's attempts to interrupt him.

"Rodney, you said you wanted me to pick up your report," Elizabeth tried to say wishing she'd told him to just take it to her office instead.

"And now it'll probably take me twice as long to figure out what this device is," Rodney continued as though Elizabeth hadn't said anything. "It was bad enough being stuck with him off world for the last three days, he was sulking the whole time. I mean I know he had to go a whole three days without seeing you but seriously..."

"Rodney," Elizabeth cut in, the painkillers Carson had just given her hadn't kicked in yet and Rodney's ranting wasn't helping her headache at all. He finally stopped talking and looked at her "The report."

He looked sufficiently sheepish as he picked up his report and handed it to her along with an apology. She took it and quickly left the room before he could get himself worked up again, she could already here him muttering to himself as she walked out of the door. She headed straight for her room, it was getting late now and she really wanted to sleep.

"Hello Ronon," she greeted as she passed the tall Satedan, he smiled slightly and nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Dr Weir," he said as he continued to walk by "I'm sure Sheppard's happy to be back."

Elizabeth resisted the urge to groan in frustration as she finally made it to her room. She walked in and collapsed on the bed next to the man that already sat there, his copy of War and Peace in his hands. He put it down next to him as she let out a deep breath, he laid down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow to face her. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers over her cheek and leaned down to kiss her.

"Rough day?" John questioned and she opened her eyes again to meet his.

"I've had worse, I've also had better," she replied and he smiled and kissed her again.

"I missed you," he told her and she smiled slightly.

"So I've heard, we're going to have to tell them eventually," she stated and John nodded continuing to run his fingers over her cheek softly.

"We will."

"Just not yet," she said with another smile "For now it's our secret."


End file.
